Colds and Cucumber Seeds
by YourFaaavoriteAuthor
Summary: Raguna won't let anything stop him from finishing his farm work; not fatigue, not a pesky cold, and definitely not the way his heart skips a few beats when he's around his oh-so-handsome, charming, and fascinating next-door neighbor.


one daye ragoona was workning on hiz farm. it wass a glorious spring day, full of possibilitilities. He was tierd and sweaty bcause he was wokring so hard. also, he had a cold since he was strucked down by a large mushrom monster the previous night. as reguna leant down to get some water all up in his watering can he remember the events of earlier that morning.

~`*~*`~~flashblack~~`*~*`~

"ragune you fruking idiot why did u passed out agan in the caves" said lara, she wass reely mad

raguna was just waking up. "what? oh no achoooo" he said while aktually sneezing. lara's expresion turned even angrier.

"see? now you have a colde. so you have to buy some medicin. that will b 100 golds" lara The Nurse told him.

ragunae jumped up out of bed, not caring that he was sikc. he made his way towart the door, which he bursted trorough, and said "NO waY, lara! that is TOO EXPENSIVE." and he was gone, too amazing nd spectaculair to have to eat medicines.

as he left, a small sigh coudl be heard, coming from Lara. "i haet my job," she whispered as a single tear slidedown her face.

but no one herd.

~~**/flash forwards/**~~

Yup, that was a great morning for sure. it was jsut like every other morning of his life, raguna thought. he liked to keep it that way.

hovewer, there was a problem. He was quickly relising that having a cold was draining his health, super fast,. all his RP was gone and his HP was going down too. but there were so many crops left to water! Raguna signed deeply, ffeeling exhausted. he would just have to deal wit it. buying restoratives was for little babies. he was ruff & tuff.

ragoone was watreing some pottatoes. his health was hanging on a bare thredd now. but he needed to continue, for the pottatoes. they were nothing withotut him. he promissed himself tht he would carry on, even if it meant that he had to buy some food to replnenish himself.

He thoguht about it. wher could he buy food frm at this time of day? some cherries woud boost his RP back up, and Erik, the other young farmer in the trown, sold those. erik... raguna inhaled sharply, standing up strait immdiately despite how the not-strait feelings he was having all of te sudden. hee felt energetic again. or was that just nerverouness? whatever! there were POTTATOES that needed watering, stat!

for this, he had to be very careful as to not overwork himself. he pushed the...thoughts... out of his head and tried to become perfeltcly calm. ragouna readied himself to water two more batchess of vegetables. wifth a flourish, he whisoked water onto the plants, one by one. yes! he wasn't passed out yet! JUST A FEW MORE!

YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS (he thought)

OOH YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS (he yelleD)

YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH YES YES (he was almost done! watering this one plant infornt of him)

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAaaachoo! raguna sneezed with such ferosity he fell down to the ground. he sat there, his watering can tipped ovr at his side, feeling complelty impoverisht.

okay this was stupid. he was going to erik's.

With his pride defeeted, ragune made his way to Erik's shop. lately he had been avoiding the young man that alwayss called him "young man" (evne tho they were thew same age, like what the heck) becaus he felt so wakward around him. it was hard chatting with & buying seedes from someone that, well... you had a huge crush on. there, he sed it! he didn't actually say it though, he wast jus thinking thoughts inside his head.

Raguna skirted past kross's house and made it up to erk's door. he felt sweaty, which he tok to be a side-effect of haivng a cold. his heart was beatingn fast, but that was porobly from all the hard work he had done today, right? uh. yes, that was why. ragun felt uncomfortable, wishing it would slow down. oh well, it was now or never for him to get some quick snax food. he turned the door nob and steppedi n.

"hey, young man!" said Erik, as alway. raguna stood in the doorway, the door left ajar. his face felt like it was on fier even tho it wasent. he speechklessly looked up at erik, who was waitnig for him to approach the counter. he had such a soft, relaxed expression on all the time, and with his light brown hair and effortloeslly fashionable outfit, he was stuning. He felt the urgee to get closr to him.

"hH-hi," said Raguna. it seemd he had left his cool and confident personality bak at the farm, cuz all he could do right now was lookat his shoes. his face was flushed, and he felt like a huge idito. hes tarted to think of all the times he visited erik in the past, happily listneing to his stories and lightharted conversations. this is how he usaully was then, too. man, he felt liek such an idiot, and his heart was hammering in his chest. was it too late to run home?

"no," raguna said in his mind, "my heart will go on."

meanwhile, ERik smiled at the silent boy in ffront of him and leaned an elbow donw on the counter, putting his head in his hands. he tried to get a peek at raguna's eyes, which were shielded behind teh hair in his face. when raguna slowly looked up, he was but inches away from erik's curious face. his eyebrows were raise and he was looking up at ragune, as if to say "you came for moor than just the cherries, didn't you?"

but raguna knew that cudnt be tru.

"I... ah..." he stammered out, taking a tentative step backwarts, "i'd like three cherries, please." he then decided that sounded kind of st00pid so he tried to add more -careful, don't mention turnips!- "...a-and some cucumber seeds."

"no problem!" said the attraktive farmer, swiftly turning around to retreive the items from the shelf. raguna's eyes returned to the floor. he waitd and waited. as erik sifted through the shelves, he asked raguan about his farm without actually giving him time to anser, and then moving on to giving him advices, and so om and so fourth. raguna thought it was adorabl how talkative and self-absorbed his cruhssh could be, butt wished he could find the words to contribute to a convo with ihm.

suddenly erik stopped at the end of a lekshure about hoeing land and whatever and said "Hmm." raguna looked up quickly. erik continued, "looks like we're all out of cucumber seeds on the shelf! let me check underneath the counter."

before ragu could even get a word in, erik got to his knees and had disappeared behind the counter. he stood there unsurely, listening to him shift through even more items down thar. raguna took a few steps arund the conter and peered down. to his surprise, he found that only the bottoom half of the other farmer was still visisble, for he was strugglign to reach for what raguna needed beneath the counter. raguna blusht, and with his knees feeling weak, he crouched down next to him and nervosly waited some more.

"oKay, I've got them," said erik cheerily, b4 moving backwards and... unsuccessfuly trying to get out from where he was. he hit his head on the top of the interior of the cabinets on that side of the conter and tried to free his arms from whar they were with no avail. "ow! hey, young man? it looks like i'm stuck."

raguna instantly became x100 more flustered than he had been seconds ago. he was used to the smooth, flirtacious erik. why did he have to deal with these shenanigans? but he supposed every1 gets stuck under counters sometimes.

"i, uhm, what do you want me to do?" he axed shakily.

"I need you to pulll me out, yOung m-" said erik.

"but! i..."

"do you want these cucumber seeds or not?" he interrupted. and raguna was amased that erik could joke at a time like this.

"n-no, acutally, i think i'll be fine without them, i'm sorry for havetroubledyoui'lljustbeleaving-" ragune said in a rush, mooving to get up and flee.

"oh No, you don't," said the other boy. "now hury before someone comes in and sees this mess!"

rtaguna realised there was no way out of this. he gulped and unshurly placed his hands on Erik's hips. oh My spirits, he thought. but then he thought of how warm the other d00d felt beneeth his fingars and how soft his drapey overalls felt and started imagining holding him liek that, close to him, in a much less weird situation, and it being totlly amazingt and what if that actually happend that would be so

"Ah! Nevermind!" out of nowhere, the rest of erik emerged, and accompanying him was a toothy grin and an armful of seed bags. ragoon noticed his face was red just as his and wondred why. "thank goodness i got myself out of there. oh, and thank you for your help, yong man.. tho it seems i didn't need it much. I wonder why i put those seeds all the way back there in the first place?" erik winked. then he chuckled and pushed some of his sleekish hairz out of his face. "well, here! that will be-"

but raguna didn't let him finis his sentnce, because as he sat there on the floor faciing erik and loking at him holding out a bag of the seeds of cucumubmers, he burst into laughters. why had he evfer felt so nervy around this farmer neighbor of his? despite how hot h e was, he looked so silly right now. as raguune laughed, erik frowned, confnused.

"you... you just," said raguna betwen laughs," made such a fool out of yorself." he clutched his stomach and rokked back/frorth srightly, racked with giggles and whantot.

the corners of erk;'s mouth slowly turned upward and narrowed his eyes at ragoona. "hey, i did it for you, alright?"

ragune's laff soon faded awai and he grinned bashfully. omg, this was so gay.

ragunes blood sooon reached another part of hus bodue.

hiz legs, they stasrted to fall sleep and he felt he coulkdnt move at all. "erik. .. i cun't move. can you help me?"

"oho, whose the one who crant move now?" said erik benevolontly.

ragune smiled and thn raised his arm up so erk can lift him up. xcept erik ddnt do anthing, he just stured at him, the humour lost from his face all of the sudden. it was a gaze no farmer or shopkeeper shud give 2 a customer.

he was confus. "erik.. plz. i need your help." ragune he sed after a momen, frowning. the expresson that had confused ragoon faded away afert a moment, and erk suddenly look extremely shy. like. terrified shy. liek more terrfieid than ragoon was that time he lost his boxers in the bath at the bathhouse ookayy let's not tlalk abt thaat

"erik..." said ragu carefuly, "are you... nervous?"

erik gasped and suddenly snapped out of his whackness. "w-what? no, of course no!t! yougn man, how dare you Even suggest that," he said. but he wouldnm't look at him.

"then what's up? i need your help, and you won't move a single fonger." ragoon put on a pout. "anyway, if your rully not nervous, just grab my hand and lift me up, and i helped you get out of the counter, if you dun want a sassy karma spirit up in your face, erik HELP ME UP" after the last line, raguna relized he said too much, and felt bad for it, but then he felt a hand in his hand.

the words of "i'm sorry" never lefted raguna's lips as he was pulled up off the ground. he turned slightly, open-moutfhed and saw Erk looking at him with a bashful but determined face on.

"eri.k...?" an electric shock shot tru his kneez. he put his hand on ekri's forerarms to sted himseelf.

" here are your cucumber seeds. "

and ragona felt the bags in his hand. he looked to them slowly, clencnhing tham in his fingrs. he lookd back at erik, who lookd back unsurley. ragubna knew it then. at this ver moment, erk was nervous around him. ragu wasn't the only onw who felt queasy when they were togethjer. ragu knew. and... he didnm't want to wait any longer.

the words lost betweened them just could'nt be spoken. they raised ther eyebrows at each other.

ragu dropd the bags. "i didn't care about the cucumumber seeds," he told erk.

"yeah. me neither." said erik.

it is needles to say that they then definitely kissed awy all those unspokend words. (the counter was a part of it)

breathlelsly, raguna withdrew a bit later. "i, i still need to water my pottatoes." he had a duty to them.

"Oh," said erik. he understood, of course. they were both faermers. "so, is this official?"

"wat?"

"...this, if it's officocil, meet me here after hours and we can do it"

"k"

* * *

.

.

**(a/N) hi again u gauys. ngl i kidnah... kinda* crieod while wrintign this 1. it waz just very emotionales for me, mayB it was four you 2? of coarse it was, heere have a tisshoe. ok geez stop crying so mucsh, you hav to be able to see clearly enough 2 be able to favorite and review this story.  
**


End file.
